


Perfect View

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Perfect View

“We’ve never done it before,” he said.

You’d only been dating for about four months, but you were pretty sure the two of you were really made for each other. Everything between you worked. “Well, that’s all the more reason to try it. Spence, you don’t have to be embarrassed to tell me. I mean unless you’re into like gross bathroom bodily fluids-”

“Oh god, no,” he laughed, shivering at the thought. “It’s nothing like that. It’s just…”

Quickly, you strode across the room and grabbed his cheeks in your hands. “Tell me, Spence. What is it?”

“I want you to…sit on my face. While naked, just for clarification.”

You giggled and went deliciously red. His jawline was amazing. Those lips. Mmm, yes. “That was what you didn’t want to tell me,” you said.

Spencer turned around quickly and tried to preoccupy himself so he wasn’t looking you directly in the eyes. “It’s just very…specific. I want to be forced to eat you out like my life depends on it.”

Snickering, you closed the space between you and kissed him. “That’s not a bad thing. I’m all for it. I’m so so fucking for it, babe. You have no idea.”

“Really?” He subconsciously glanced down the length of your body. 

“Spence, I don’t know if you know this, but you have a magical tongue, and from that angle.” You smirked, losing focus for a second as you thought about his tongue delving into you. “Yesssss. I want that.”

He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. “Open communication really is the best way to go.”

“Exactly,” you replied, high-fiving him as you went to grab a drink from the refrigerator. “Honesty is the best policy.”

Life got in the way and you didn’t get to have any alone time with him for weeks, save for those times at the end of the day when the both of you were too damn tired for anything. 

But once you were able to go out on an actual date, you were pretty sure neither of you were able to concentrate. The both of you made stupid clumsy mistakes you never made anymore, like spilling your water down your chest, or him tripping toward his chair on the way back from the bathroom. It was like you were too distracted by a certain mental image.

That assumption was quickly backed by when the second dessert came to the table, Spencer asked for the check. You were paid up before dessert was even finished. 

“You ready to go home?” He asked, smiling.

Nodding, you stood up and grabbed his hand. “Yea, let’s get the hell out of here.”

It was a sexually tense drive back to the apartment, and the second you stepped foot into the apartment, Spencer began pulling your clothes off excitedly, his lips trailing the lines of your neck. “You sure?” He asked. The intensity of his voice made you shiver.

“Yes.” The closer it was getting the more you realized how vulnerable the position was. Even though you were in control and could move at any time, it somehow felt more exposed than anything you’d ever done before.

Spencer hurriedly pushed your jeans and panties down, leaving you completely bare, lifting you into his arms as he moved toward the bedroom. He only kept his boxers on, but that was likely because they didn’t need to be off to do what he wanted to do to you. “Come here,” he muttered.

Falling back onto the bed, Spencer crooked his finger at you. Spencer was a bit on the adventurous side, but this was so unlike him. Just another amazing side to the man you loved.

“Are you sure?” You asked. You were essentially going to be smothering him. But hey, if he was into it…

“More than.” 

As you bit your lip, you crawled over him, rubbing your sex against his torso before hovering over his mouth. “Such a pretty pussy,” he mumbled, kissing your inner thigh.

He so rarely used that kind of language. It was amazing to hear.

Originally, you thought he was having second thoughts because everything was so tentative, each kiss soft, each touch feather-light, but then he wrapped his arms around your legs and pulled you down, pushing his tongue in between your folds and inside your slickness. “Mmm,” you shuttered. Wow. This was different. You whimpered, “Spence.”

His tongue washed over me, teeth grazing against the sensitive folds, gently pulling at them and sending a wave of sensations radiating upward. “Do you like that?” He asked, while his fingers took over the teasing. 

“Yes.”

“Look at me.”

You hadn’t been? Oh yea, there was the ceiling fan. You began blushing wildly as you glanced down between your legs, his eyes dark and wild with need. 

“I asked if you like this,” he said, practically whispered. “Do I need to ask you again?” He never spoke like this. What was getting into him? Whatever it was, it was amazing.

“Yes, I like it,” you repeated. “It’s…uh…fucking fantastic.”

“Good.” Immediately, he went back to lapping at your arousal. Despite being underneath you, he had the control, his hands clasping your wrists together behind your back. 

Roughly, he pushed up on your thighs, making you think that you might actually be smothering him, but all he wanted to do was put himself into a more comfortable position. His heated breath on your skin was making you shake even before you lowered yourself back down. 

The next thing you knew, he was running his tongue over the length of your slit, which made you grind downward. “Smack my ass,” you breathed before you even realized what you were saying. The sharp sting of his hand rolled through you. You weren’t able to control it anymore. 

“Fuck, Spence, I…” Without thinking, you began grinding downward into his mouth, desperate for him to devour you, to make you quiver and lose control, knowing he was there to catch you when you fell. As you bucked back and forth, he drew circles with his tongue, opening you up further to the delicious assault of his tongue. “More, baby, please. Don’t stop. Oh god.”

Mumbling incoherently, Spencer jutted his chin upward, slipping his deep inside your sex and curling it forward. His entire face was encompassed by you. When he pressed his tongue firmly against your clit, you cried out, bucking against him and grabbing the headboard for more leverage.

The entire time you rode our your high, he held tightly to your legs and kept his mouth moving. When you finally started to come down, you lifted your leg and fell to the side, allowing him a chance to breathe again. “That was everything I wanted,” he laughed. 

You were throbbing. Every nerve ending was on overload. “I’m glad. Because I’m shaking and we’re definitely going to have to do that again.”

When you looked toward him, his face was a mess - covered in your arousal. “Sorry about that,” you giggled as you kissed him.

“Don’t be. You’re delicious.”

He flipped you underneath him and started kissing down your body once again, your muscles tightening and making you utterly aware of empty your pussy was. “Fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command, milady.”


End file.
